


10 things you learn from living with a half human/half alien

by Qwerty1



Series: The Rose Tyler adventures [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1





	10 things you learn from living with a half human/half alien

1\. He might be a bit more human now...

It's bright daylight when Rose opens her eyes. The Doctor's still very asleep on his side of the bed, which is pretty odd considering he's always been the one to wake her up early. 

She shakes his shoulder.  
"Doctor."  
He groans, rolling over.  
"Doctor!"  
"What...?"  
"You always told me how I slept my life away, now it's my turn", she giggles.  
"I'm a bit human now, I need sleep", he murmurs, his voice muffled by his pillow. 

2\. ...But he's still part alien

"What's wrong?" Rose asks, taking a seat on the empty couch spot next to her boyfriend.  
He sighs.   
"It's just... So frustrating, everything. No TARDIS, nothing like that. I'm stuck, Rose!"  
"We could still go traveling", she proposes softly, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"Where?" he questions.  
"Anywhere we want", she tells him in a whisper, pressing a kiss right on his lips.

3\. He doesn't know how to act human, nor how to do most basic human tasks

"I'm the Doctor", the Doctor introduces himself politely, lifting his hand to give the party guests a chance to shake it.  
Before they've got time to do that, someone grabs him by the arm and pulls him away from the small crowd.

"What are you doing!?" he exclaims, freeing his arm from Rose's grip.  
"You can't say stuff like that, not to these people. You need to pass as a human now, remember?"  
"Yes...", he hisses out between his teeth, the thought of using the name with which he signed all his papers not so great right now. 

4\. He is going to get bored, and he is going to break stuff 

The smell of burned bread hits Rose as she enters the flat, almost making her sick. She throws off her jacket, hurrying into the kitchen. 

Where she finds the Doctor, sitting on the floor with the toaster in front of him. And it's coming black smoke from said toaster.

"What have you done now!?" she yells, making him flinch.   
"I'm sorry Rose, I really was trying to improve it", he says quietly.  
"But why would you do that!? I mean, our toaster's already great!"  
"Yeah, well... I... I got bored."  
"Oh my god..."

5\. There are days when you're gonna want to throw him out of the house

"Why!? Why are you being so unbelievebly stupid!?"

The Doctor backs away a little, obviously trying to come up with something to say to that. Rose does her best to calm down, but her heart's beating so fast and hard in her chest and she's almost dizzy with anger. 

6\. His overprotectiveness gets a little too much sometimes

"Rose, don't!"

Rose spins around, groaning.  
The Doctor's standing behind the bright yellow tape that's been put up to keep nosy civilians from the crashed spaceship, two Torchwood agents struggling to keep him there.

"Doctor, I've told you, it's alright. We scanned the ship. The only life signs we found are very weak, either injured or dead. I really doubt they'll put up any kind of fight, especially since we're here to help them."  
"She's right, there's no danger in there. And besides, Tyler's one of the best ones we've got", one of the two agents holding him informs him. 

Rose nods, trying not to blush at the compliment. The Doctor keeps struggling.  
"Yes, but she can't go in there on her own! I mean, something might happen! Rose!"  
"Let him through", Rose groans, knowing it'll be the only way to calm him down. 

7\. He might be rubbish at this human-relationship-thingy... 

Rose’s giggle turns into a moan as the Doctor’s hands finds their way in under her t shirt. She presses her body closer to his, struggling to form actual words as he starts to massage her breasts. She lets out a few gasps before collecting herself, taking a few shaking breaths before speaking.   
“Doctor, wait- We, I-”

He reacts immediately, removing his hands from her bare skin and giving her a very concerned look.  
“Rose? Love, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I-” he rambles.   
Rose shakes her head, resisting the urge to laugh at little.   
“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, I was just thinking that if this is turning into something more - which I hope - we are probably gonna need protection”, she explains quickly, even blushing a little.  
The confusion on his face is close to comical. 

“Protection? I’m sorry, but, what?”  
This time, she can’t keep from laughting.  
“You know… Protection…! Condoms!”  
He simply blinks at her, obviously not understanding much of what she’s saying.  
“You are kidding me, right? Timelords really don’t have that kind of stuff? What happens if you, I don’t know, hook up with someone random and you don’t wanna get them pregmant?”  
“I- No, not really. We don’t do that kind of stuff. Or, at leat not until we’re married.”

Rose nods slowly, to prove she’s following what he’s saying.   
“Okaay… Do you wanna, like, I don’t know, wait?” she asks, despite the hard limb poking into her leg proving otherwise.  
He shakes his head, placing a hand on her cheek.  
“What? No! No, I’d absolutely love making love to you. Well, if you want to… Cause I’m not pushing you into anything, me. No, I want you to be ready, you know.”  
She cuts off his rambling with a kiss. 

8\. ...but he still loves you very much, and makes sure he tells you so every chance he gets 

“Rose?”

Rose groans, shutting her eyes and pressing her face closer to her pillow in an attempt to shut out whoever’s voice that’s calling her name.

“Rose!”

The voice is a bit more distressed now, and someone even shakes her shoulder. Okay, now she’s getting worried. She forces her mind out of the sleep-haze, blinking her eyes open as she rolls over onto her back, now facing her very anxious-looking, part-alien boyfriend. 

Rose sits up, immediately wide awake.  
“Doctor? Doctor, are you alright?”   
She reaches out her hand in an attempt to cslm him down by running her fingers through his hair.   
But he shakes his head, actually smiling. No nightmares of Daleks or burning planets, then. 

“I love you”, he blurts out.   
“What? I mean, I obviously love you too, but it’s like one-”  
“I know, I just realized I havn’t told you I love you for like five hours, so-”  
“Woah woah woah, hold on. You- I was worried, Doctor!”   
“Why?”  
“Because- Oh, nevermind. Just… Let’s go to sleep.” 

She doesn’t need to ask him that twice. They lay down together, facing each other. 

9\. You’ll do almost anything to prove to him that you feel the same

“Doctor? How do you feel about picnics?”   
“Picnics are nice, I think. If you aren’t having said picnic in the middle of an acid rain, that is.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve got a feeling you’re talking from experience.”  
“I am. You don’t wanna ask, though. Anyway, why are you wondering?”  
“Just… If you wanted to have one with me, and maybe the rest of my family.”

The Doctor turns to face her, a huge smile on his face.   
“That seems lovely, but...”  
“What?” Rose questions.  
“I-I don’t know, I just thought you wanted to spend that time with just your family. You know...”  
“Doctor, you are my family. I love you, you know.”

The Doctor glances down at his feet, before making eye conntact with her once again.  
“I love you too”, he tells her softly.

10\. You wouldn’t change your life with him for anything 

“Doctor? You okay?”

The Doctor looks up from his lap, his girlfriend taking a seat next to him in the couch.   
“Yeah, it’s just… It’s something I overheard at work today”, he confesses quietly.  
Rose senses his anxiety, running her hand up his arm in comforting motions.  
“What did they say? Nothing to bad I hope”, she tells him with a small laugh. 

He doesn’t share her amusement at all, sighing deeply.  
“It was just some guys at work, you know the new ones. They… They were talking about me, about us. And they...”  
His voice is cut off by a small sob, a few tears making their way down his cheek. Rose is very quick to start wiping them away, but the new ones just keeps coming. She presses a quick kiss to his temple in comfort. 

“They kept telling each other how they felt bad for you for being stuck here with a copy, and… And you’d rather be with the-the real Doctor”, he murmurs, his eyes once again glued to his lap.   
Rose moves closer to him, putting his arms around him in an embrace.

“Doctor, I want you to listen to me. I’m gonna be honest with you, I wasn’t happy with being here with this you at first, but I learned to love you again. Just as you are. With one heart, human body and all that. And, if I’m gonna be honest, I couldn’t have hoped for a better ending for us. There might not be more forever for us, but now we have an entire lifetime together. I don’t know about you though, but I couldn’t be happier right now.“

When her little speech’s finished, the Doctor’s close to tears once again. This time though, it’s happy tears. Neither of them say anything for a few minutes, sitting quietly in each other’s arms.


End file.
